1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwires used in supporting garments. More specifically, the invention relates to underwire end protectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres and similar supporting garments typically include an underwire in the form of a semi-rigid stiffening member of a generally arcuate U-shape that is positioned below the breast cup to provide increased support to the garment. The underwire is placed in an appropriately shaped fabric pocket or sleeve that extends from the central portion and along the lower and outside portions of the breast cup to a position at the wearer's side, under the arm. The resilient underwire of the prior art can be made of a metal, such as steel, having a rectangular, oval or other cross-section, or from polymeric materials in a variety of cross-sectional shapes.
As manufactured, the U-shaped underwire of the prior art has a length “L” defined by a longitudinal axis extending from one end to the other. The underwire also lies flat in an unstressed state, its longitudinal axis lying in a plane. The dimension of the underwire in this plane and perpendicular to the length is the width “W”, and the dimension perpendicular to the plane is the depth “D”. When fabricated from metal, the underwire will twist when subjected to a torque applied to its ends. A lateral force applied normal to the plane of the longitudinal axis at a point near one end will also produce a twisting or torsional movement of the underwire. As used herein, the term “lateral force” means a force applied in a direction that is normal to the longitudinal axis or plane of the underwire in its flat, unstressed condition.
When assembled in the supporting garment, the outer end or tip portion of the underwire is positioned in a soft fleshy area of the wearer. The ends of the underwire, one of which will generally be along the side of the breast proximate the wearer's arm, and the other of which will generally be at the cleavage portion of the breast, distal the wearer's arm, are stiff and rigid and typically include hard corners as manufactured. During movement, the rigid ends of the underwire, and other portions intermediate the ends, can press uncomfortably against or into the wearer at particularly sensitive portions of the wearer's body. This discomfort is most commonly experienced by wearers of larger cup sizes, i.e., individuals having a fleshy torso and those engaged in physical activity that includes stretching, turning and twisting of the torso.
One common practice for alleviating this discomfort is to provide an underwire end protector, and zones of flexibility in the underwire. A relatively soft auxiliary cushion tip of plastic or the like is attached at each end of the underwire. Such cushion tips and flexible underwires are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,780,080, 5,830,040, 3,777,763, and 6,857,933, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference and made a part of this application. These patents represent a number of successful efforts to provide greater comfort to the wearers of supporting garments constructed with underwires. The cushion tips disclosed in these patents protect the wearer from the ends of the underwires and have achieved commercial and wearer acceptance. While their presence has provided significant comfort to the wearer, they nevertheless are subject to improvement.
For example, when an underwire is subjected to repeated use and wear, the tip portion of the end protector is generally subjected to repeated cyclic stresses due at least in part to interactive contact with the body of the wearer. In rare instances, the tip of the end protector can potentially break off at a cross-section which exposes a portion of the metal underwire due to its reduced cross-sectional area and bending strength in the portion in which the arcuate underwire is contained. Should the tip of the end protector break away in this fashion, it may expose the tip of the metal underwire, potentially leading to tearing of the fabric sleeve and exposure of the underwire. Additionally, in limited instances, assembly of the underwire with the fabric sleeve can also cause somewhat adverse results by subjecting the cushion tips to limited amounts of stress.
As noted, underwire end protectors of the known type are generally fitted over the end portion of the underwire. The narrow sleeve into which the underwire is fitted is usually made from a soft plush fabric in order to cushion the feel of the underwire against the wearer's body. Because the sleeve is U-shaped to match the underwire, the underwire must be inserted in a curving motion and slid into and around the sleeve into position. Typically, the underwire is fed through the sleeve by manually grasping and pushing on the underwire or end protector. However, depending upon the configuration and dimensions, the underwire end protectors will sometimes catch onto the plushy fabric, particularly if the underwire has to be withdrawn at all in the process of being fitted into the sleeve.
The tip portion of the end protector may thus be occasionally subjected to stresses while the underwire is being routed through the sleeve, a condition which can also weaken the tip somewhat. As noted previously, should the tip portion of the underwire end protector break off, the U-shaped underwire, which often is made of metal, but may also be made of plastic or the like, can become exposed to the wearer and cause discomfort until it is discarded or replaced. One significant improvement in such end protectors is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,080 which relates to a narrow profile soft tip for underwire which makes assembly with the garment smoother and snag-free.
The present invention is related to an underwire end protector that may be used with supporting garments having casings or sleeves of all types. The end protector is particularly structured to protect a wearer from the ends of the underwire in the event that an end portion of the end protector is damaged or broken away for any reason.